nevermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Nevermoor (novel)
Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow is the award winning novel and first book in the Nevermoor series written by Jessica Townsend. Hachette Book Group published the book on the 10th of October 2017, and was also Jessica Townsend's first published novel. Dedication For Sally, first guest of the Hotel Deucalion And for Teena, who made me think I could do anything, even this Book Description Morrigan Crow is cursed. Born on an unlucky day, she is blamed for all local misfortunes, from hailstorms to heart attacks - and, worst of all, the curse means that Morrigan is doomed to die at midnight on Eventide. But as Morrigan awaits her fate, a strange and remarkable man named Jupiter North appears. Chased by black-smoke hounds and shadowy hunters on horseback, he whisks her away into the safety of a secret, magical city called Nevermoor. It's there that Morrigan discovers Jupiter has chosen her to contend for a place in the city's most prestigious organisation: the Wundrous Society. In order to join, she must compete in four difficult and dangerous trials against hundreds of other children, each boasting an extraordinary talent that sets them apart. Except for Morrigan, who doesn't seem to have any special talent at all. To stay in the safety of Nevermoor for good, Morrigan will need to find a way to pass the tests - or she'll have to leave the city to confront her deadly fate. Plot Prologue Spring of One Set in Spring of One, Chancellor Corvus Crow reads a statement before a crowd of reporters on the death of his daughter Morrigan Crow. The short address from the Chancellor, that is intended to give the people of the state and city peace and safety, instead leaves the reporters with doubts and uncertainties. Chapter 1: The Cursed Crow Winter of Eleven Set three days before the prologue, Chapter 2: Bid Day Chapter 3: Death Comes to Dinner Chapter 4: The Hunt of Smoke and Shadow Chapter 5: Welcome to Nevermoor Spring of One Chapter 6: Morningtide . Chapter 7: Happy Hour at the Hotel Deucalion . Chapter 8: Interesting. Useful. Good. . Awards Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow was "the biggest-selling Australian children's debut since records began" according to Hachette's website. It won the 2018 ABIA for Book of the Year, Book of the Year for Younger Readers and Matt Richell Award for New Writer of the Year; the 2018 Indie Book Awards Book of the Year and Children's Category; the 2017 Aurealis Award for Best Children's Fiction; the 2018 Waterstones Children's Book Prize for Younger Fiction and was named a notable book by CBCA. Editions 9780734418074.jpg|Hachette Australia Paperback Edition 9780734418371.jpg|Hachette Australia Hardback Edition 97803165088891.jpg|Little, Brown Edition OrionChildrensBooksHC.jpg|Orion Children's Books Hardback Edition hbg-title-9781510103825-24.jpg|Orion Children's Books Paperback Edition 9789511313212.jpg|Finnish; Nevermoor: Morriganin koetukset 9783791500645_GermanEdition.jpg|German; Nevermoor: Fluch und Wunder'' NIKADISTEnuFINALcover.jpg|Serbian; Nikadište: Iskušenje Morigan Vrane 9789155264727.jpg|Swedish; Nevermoor: Morrigan Crows magiska förbannelse 63192232_images_8972848708.jpg|Ukrainian Nevermor master.jpg|Hebrew Edition Trivia Possible Film Adaptation It was announced in late 2016 that 20th Century Fox had acquired the screen rights for Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow''https://deadline.com/2016/11/nevermoor-fox-jessica-townsend-ya-novel-harry-potter-1201845042/. A year later, news broke that Drew Goddard was attached to the project as a writer and producerhttps://deadline.com/2017/10/drew-goddard-nevermoor-movie-writer-producer-fox-1202193459/. It is hoped that, if the first movie does well, more will follow in the series. Some of Goddard's previous work as a writer/producer includes 2015's ''The Martian, Netflix's Daredevil, and hit tv series LOST. Notes and References Category:Book Category:Real-World Category:Expansion Needed fr:T1_Nevermoor_:_Les_Défis_de_Morrigane_Crow